Jim Hickey
Jim is the director of Dirty Sanchez. He became director in series two and remained so. He mainly works behind the scenes of production but on rare occasions appears on the show himself, with an episode of Series 2 heavily featuring a fictionalised version of Jim. He lives in Taunton. In the special episode of Series 2 Jim is portrayed as a vain, snobby and self righteous person who believes that he is the centre of the universe. He believes himself to have total power and control over the Sanchez boys and absolute respect from the crew, when in "reality" practically everyone hates Jim's guts and would often rebel against him or try and harm him. Obviously this is more or less a joke in the episode as he can't seriously be that bad? Right? Truth be told it seems he gets on with everyone from the Sanchez boys to the rest of the crew just fine, even in the special episode he, along with the boys, seem to break character after he has a piece of the cactus stuck in his chest, telling Dainton to be careful removing the cactus since "that's my heart!", making the four laugh. He appears two times in his own film; the first is when a drunk Pancho gets woken up after becoming The Incredible Alk. Drunk and pissed off Jim was the first person Pancho saw and immediately went over to attack, only managing to get Jim's shirt off as he truthfully said what had happened to Pancho (which at this point he still hadn't noticed he was green) had nothing to do with him. The second time was very briefly during the aftermath of Pritchard's World Record break, telling Dainton that they might have gone too far after the boys pelted Pritchard with 103 paint balls for a made up Guinness world record. He also appears off screen when Dainton stops the Guess the ladyboy game as he refuses to kiss any of the ladyboys, having worked out all the girls had cocks, however thanks to Jim tricking him the game continued. And as the director Jim features heavily in the film's commentary with Dainton and Pritchard, even teaming up with Dainton to tease Pritchard when he revealed that the Fight of the decade had more rounds than what was shown in the final cut of the film, insisting with Dainton it was a one round knock out before giving up and admitting there were indeed more rounds. Jim is usually the one responsible for putting the Sanchez boys into certain situations. He also comes up with some of the stunt/pranks but most of the time it's the boys who come with the ideas. Opinions of the Sanchez boys ''Warning: All of the opinions given are from the special episode of Series 2 featuring heavily fictionilsed versions of not just Jim but also the Sanchez boys as well, as such what they say about each other and to each other is untrue and should not be taken seriously.'' Pritchard Jim treats Pritchard almost like a dog telling him to do something like make a funny face. He thinks low of Pritchard seeing him as useless to the show. Meanwhile Pritchard practically hates Jim's guts, and when asked by Jim if he had read the "script" for the series Pritchard admits he didn't bother and instead used the script to wipe his ass. Dainton Jim fears Dainton as he knows that the Sanchez boys follow Dainton as a leader and on one occasion tried to kick Dainton out so he could have full control of the Sanchez boys. Dainton and Jim seem to be absolute rivals who despise each other due to opposing opinions. Dainton often leads rebellions against Jim. Dainton also thinks that Jim over reacts to situations such as not thinking the boys need a first aid kit just in case something happens to them. Dan Joyce Jim has this tendency to trick Dan into doing certain stunts, for example he lied to Dan about being sprayed with cow shit, telling Dan it wasn't real shit but "actor's poo", it was thanks to a random man off screen telling Dan otherwise that Dan learnt the truth. Dan doesn't like Jim's personality and thinks that Jim is trying to be the centre of attention, Dan has also gotten fed up with Jim's insistence on having Dan do his "classic laugh" as shown as he half asses his laugh in front of Jim. Pancho Jim knows that the audience at home enjoy seeing Pancho, so much so that Jim tries and use Pancho all the time in order get more views and money. Pancho on the other hand has no respect for Jim at all, and much like the other boys shows his disdain and hatred for the director right in front of him. Category:People Category:Sanchez crew Category:Normal people who involved in stunts Category:Normal people Category:People from England Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:People from Europe Category:Bosses Category:Directors Category:Producers